


Little red Riding Sock

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: do I really have to explain it?





	Little red Riding Sock

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Sock. Actually he was named Napoleon Maxwell, but his parents just called him Sock anyway because it was faster

Sock liked to wear a red hat all the time because he had very fluffy and oddly sticking-up hair. So some people called him Little Red Riding Sock, which was kind of rude, since he was almost sixteen by now. Not his fault he looked young. Blame genetics.

Anyway, Sock was going out to go visit his pal, Jonathan. Well…more like he was going out to visit the guy he hung around with who only kind of tolerated his presence. But Sock considered him a friend anyway because friends are hard to come by in the middle of the woods, right?

Sock always took the path, but along the way he got distracted by some rabbits in a flower field. Excited, he went closer, off the path, to see if he could catch one. He even got his knife out to make sure he got to keep it if he did get one.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to stab the innocent rabbits because a stick cracked in the edge of the clearing and they bolted. Frowning, Sock got up from his crouching position and looked around, knife still in hand. “Who’s there?”

Out of the woods came….somebody. He had big grey furry ears, and a big fluffy tail, and paw feet….but he was also wearing a purple business suit and standing upright and looking at his claw-like fingernails on human hands.

Blinking, Sock asked, “Are you a furry?”

“What? NO! Gosh, kid, what kinda stuff are you lookin’ at?” the weird man-animal said. “I’m a wolf. Geeze….”

“Oh. Okay, so um…..why are you bothering me?”

The wolf sighed and pushed off the tree he was leaning on, “Okay, first of all, I just wanted ta talk. Second of all, I didn’t come here to “bother you” I just was here and saw you…..doin’ whatever you were gonna do to those rabbits.” He gestured at the knife, bright orange eyebrows shooting up in concern. “Eugh, what were you gonna do with that? You just go out and about with that thing?”

Sock looked at his knife, then back at the red headed man-wolf, “Um yeah. You’re a talking wolf guy so I kinda think a kid with a knife is a lot less weird.”

“You got a point there.” He mused, padding closer, “Anyway, what’s your name, kid? You can call me Mephistopheles.”

Sock grinned, “Wow, sir, you’ve got a long name. I mean, my actual name is long, too, but everybody just calls me Sock. Hi.”

Meph grinned back and chuckled, “Friendly kid. Nice. That’ll hurt’cha one day if you’re not careful, Sock. How do’ya know I’m not just gonna pounce on ya and tear you apart?” His golden eyes gleamed darkly in the dappled sunlight of the forest, having not actually come into the clearing.

The young man’s shoulders dropped a bit, “If you wanted to do that, you could’ve done it without talking to me. What’s the point of alerting your prey if you’re just gonna kill them anyway?”

“Well, can’t argue with ya on that one, kid.” Meph shrugged, “So, where ya headed, eh? Not many people come traipsing through the woods nowadays.”

“Well, I’m going to see my friend, Jonathan.” Sock beamed and bounced slightly.

“Jonathan? You mean the Combs kid who lives at the edge’a that town on the other side’a the forest?” Meph gestured vaguely behind him.

Nodding, Sock excitedly asked, “You know him too?”

“Well, not exactly KNOW him, y’know…more like know OF him.” Meph scratched his cheek, looking off to the left. “I know where he lives anyway.”

Sock just nodded and headed back toward the path, “Welp, I better get going. I’m not gonna be able to bring him a lucky rabbit’s foot, but at least I can say hi.”

Meph was a bit too slow to stop him, and he gave a soft grunt of frustration before melting back into the woods. He could always catch up to the kid later. After all, he DID know where he was going, and he was a lot faster than Sock.

Getting toward noon, Sock ended up at Jonathan’s house. It was a normal little home, with the back yard backing up to the woods and the path turning into a sidewalk around a cul-de-sac. He almost skipped up to the door…which was open?

“Jonathan!” Sock called in, and Jonathan’s voice answered from somewhere in the back of the house, “Come in, Sock. I’m in my room!”

That wasn’t like Jonathan at all. Usually he tried to fight him out of the house once or twice before he relented. Sock went toward the voice cautiously.

In the room, Sock could barely see. It was dark, curtains pulled and everything. Not that that was odd, since Jonathan was pretty much a night owl and it WAS summer vacation. He saw a shape in the bed, and walked toward it, but nearly tripped about five different times from the mess on the ground. “Wow, jonathan, what a messy room you’ve got!”

“All the better to annoy my parents with.” Jonathan’s reply came from the bed, unusually cheery.

Sock got a little closer and noticed Jonathan’s hair was not the usual blonde and brown color, but something a lot….orange-er. “wow, Jonathan, you changed your hair. It’s pretty bright.”

“Yep. All the better to express my angst with.” That wording and repetitiveness made Sock nervous, and he felt bad.

“u-um…Jonathan? Since when did you get taller? And…..sideburns?” Sock was thinking about backing out of the room now.

“hehehe….” That was not Jonathan’s voice, “He didn’t, Sock.”

Sock had enough time to squeak in fear before the wolf was on him with a flurry of glowing yellow eyes and sharp claws.

An hour or two later, Mephistopheles was woken from his sound sleep by the tapping of a shoe on the floor. He looked up lazily, and what he saw made him sit up straight as a board.

Providence tapped her foot, her purple hair glinting in the now bright sunlight as she stood by the un-curtained window.

“Prov, what….uh, what a surprise. You, ah, you look good. How’s the family?” His voice got softer and higher as he spoke, her displeased face making him cringe and pull the purloined covers up closer to his neck.

“You know what I’m gonna say, Meph.” Her low, sweet voice was calm, but he winced anyway. “Put those covers down and let me see the damage this time.”

He gave her a pitiful look, a clear ‘why me?’ sort of whimper going with it as he dropped the fabric and pouted, “I’m a wolf, Prov; you know I can’t help myself.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured taking out her axe, “and I’m a woodsman. I can’t help keeping you in check.”

“Geeze, the axe? Really? Isn’t that a bit much?!” He skittered backward on his long legs and covered his vulnerable, slightly protruding middle.

Prov let the weapon rest upon her shoulder smiling at him, “Well, unless you’re gonna spit them out on your own, sugar…?”

Huffing softly, not enough to blow the house down or anything, he nodded, “Fine. Ruin the fun, let them live their silly little lives saying ‘ooh! Look at us! We faced the wolf and lived! Ooh!’ make me a laughing stock….” Meph gave her a soft, questioning look, but she just took the axe off her shoulder. “Fiiiiiiiiiine.” He hated this, but he’d rather live without drastic surgery using wood chopping weapons if he could. And these kids better be grateful he loved her enough to listen and feared her enough to obey.


End file.
